Welcome to my life
by Autumnsonlyone
Summary: Spike met a girl. He fell for her. He didn't count on the craziness that is her life. Please read and review
1. Chapter 1

Author's note:

I don't own flashpoint. If I did I would share. I have fallen hopelessly for Spike. Please read and review. Enjoy.

Welcome to my Life:

Chapter 1

Amy Lindstrom was wiping down a table in the Coffee Shop, Good Times that she worked at. She liked working here. Her coworkers were sweet people. Her boss, an older guy named Patrick, reminded her of her father. He was always asking after her, how she was doing, how her classes were going. Amy was glad to have someone besides family, to care for her. The pace was a little fast at times, but she loved it. Usually when it was really slow, as it was for the moment, Amy would go outside and mow the lawn to keep it nice.

Amy didn't look up when the bell that was on the door jangled signaling a new customer. She figured that one of the other girls would get them their menus and drinks. Her mind was on her stats test that she had to study for tonight. She was working a double shift tonight, so she hoped that the evening would be slow so she could at least study a little. She would not be getting off work until about 5 in the morning. She looked up when Patrick laid his hand on her arm, getting her attention.

"Amy. Your table. Kelly went on break a moment ago. Leave the restocking. I'll have Kelly do it when her break is over. She hasn't done restocking for quite some time." Amy smiled, nodded and turned to the counter grabbing a handful of menus and her pad of paper and a pen. She walked towards the table, handed out menus to each of the gentlemen sitting there and smiled at them before getting ready to take their order.

"Hi there gentlemen. My Name is Amy, and I will be your waitress today. Can I start you all off with something to drink or do you prefer to go ahead and order?" She handed out the menus and waited a moment. The guy who seemed to be the leader of the group smiled back at her, while extending his hand for a handshake.

"Hi. Amy. My name is Greg, this is Ed and Kevin, and Spike. How are you today?" Amy raised an eyebrow at him. None of her customers ever asked how she was. Most of them prefered to be rather demanding, expecting her to read their minds immediately. At least none of these guys were on their cell phones. It was a nice change. She shook his hand and smiled again.

"Hi Greg. I'm doing rather good today. The weather could be a little better though. Too chilly and damp for me today. Winter is well on its way. I would prefer a few degrees warmer. Thank you for asking. What would you gentlemen like to drink today?How are you all?" Greg smiled and glanced at the others before answering.

"Coffee for me please. And a glass of water." The others added their choices, pausing between orders to give her time to write it down. Amy scribbled it all down on her pad of paper quickly and then looked up at them and smiled.

"So that is, 3 cups of coffee, a glass each of Cranberry and Orange juice, A glass of regular milk, and a glass each of Water. Correct?" They nodded. Amy smiled, said she would be right back and left them to decide on what they wanted. While she was getting their drinks, she heard the bell jangle again. She didn't look up until someone tapped on the countertop. She looked up, and froze.

"Hey Babe. Long time, no see. I stopped by your parents house today. They told me you were working here now. Nice job by the way. What do you say you and I get together tonight and talk. I want to give us another try." Her ex boyfriend, James, leaned against the counter a little too close for her comfort. She held up her hand.

"James. No. I told you that we were through. You made your feelings perfectly clear when I caught you in bed with your ex girlfriend. Just because she dumped you, does not mean that you can come back and try to make amends and expect me to jump for joy. Now, if you will excuse me, I have drinks to deliver to that table over there. So please leave. And don't come back here." She picked up her tray without another word and walked away from him.

She tried to keep her cool and not let her anger or irritation at seeing James again show to her customers by taking a couple deep breaths. She set the tray on a vacant table a little harder than necessary, taking another couple deep breaths and picked up the first couple of glasses, smiling at the guys as she set them on the table.

"Sorry to keep you all waiting for your drinks. Who had the Orange Juice and Cranberry Juice? Kevin and Spike, right? Ed, Greg, and Kevin also had the coffee. Spike had the milk as well. And water for everyone." She handed the drinks out and then picked up her pad of paper again ready to take their orders. Ed spoke first.

"Can I get the Scrambled eggs, White toast please. With a side of Hashbrowns please." Amy nodded and smiled at him, writing it down. Wordy got the same thing but Wheat toast. Greg ordered Pancakes and Sausage with an order of eggs on the side. Spike looked lost. Amy smiled at him and waited a moment before prompting him gently.

"And for you Sir? Spike wasn't it? What can I get for you to eat today? Or do you need more time to decide? I can come back in a few minutes if you would like, I don't mind. I always have a hard time making up my mind." Spike nodded and shrugged. Amy waited patiently. Greg nudged him subtly. He looked really lost. Amy's heart went out to him.

"I don't know what I'm hungry for. I'm sorry. What do you recommend today Amy? I am feeling a little brave today." Amy blushed and smiled. Spike smiled back.

"Well, I personally prefer the Turkey Club Sandwich. I usually get it without the tomato though. Either that, or the Chicken Pot Pie. I actually like that much, much better, Patrick, my boss, makes them fresh. Flaky crust, light and crispy. Loaded with vegetables, like corn, celery and Potato chunks as well as a lot of chicken. And they are rather big. You might end up taking the rest of it home with you." Spike smiled and nodded.

"I will take your recommendation. The Chicken Pot Pie please. And a refill on my milk please." Amy nodded and took the glass and walked back to the counter to give the orders to Patrick and the cook. She refilled Spike's glass and took it back. When she approached, she could see Spike with his head down. Greg was talking to him and rubbing his back. She bit her lip and cleared her throat to announce her presence.

"Here's your milk Spike. Your orders should be up shortly. Probably about 10-15 minutes. Is there anything else at the moment?" They shook their heads and Amy walked back to the counter and checked on their orders. While she waited, she restocked a couple things, and took the drink order for another group of people that had come in.

"Amy. Order up! Your orders for that first table are ready to go. Do you need help? taking their food over?" Patrick waved her down, pulling her from her musings. Amy nodded her head and Kelly came to help her carry the trays over to the table.

"Gentlemen, Your orders. Greg, you had the Pancakes and Sausage. Ed, gets the Eggs and white toast and hashbrowns. Kevin gets the same with the Wheat Toast. Spike gets the Pot Pie. is there anything else at the moment gentlemen?" They shook their heads and dug into their food after thanking her. She smiled and walked back to the counter for a short break, letting Kelly take the next couple of tables. She saw James walk back in and walked behind the counter, intending to ignore him for as long as possible. She really didn't want to get into it with him at work.

"Amy. Come with me please. I really want to talk to you. Please." He reached for her arm and she backed up. She was trapped. She held up a hand to ward him off. She was fighting the urge to scream and attract attention. She was so glad that she had broken up with him. He reached for her arm again to draw her close to him.

"James. Last time I checked Stalking and unwanted attention was illegal. I want you to leave. Right Now. I do not want you showing up at my home. Or here trying to intimidate me. Please leave me be. I will call the cops if I have to." James got angry. He grabbed her arm painfully, causing her to yelp softly. He yanked her close.

"I want to talk to you Amy. Now. Not in five minutes. Now."Amy Frowned, inside she was trembling in fear. She knew what he was capable of. She knew that he could get violent in an instant, and she didn't want anyone in the restaurant getting hurt. She jerked herself free and pushed James away a little bit, making him back into the counter.

"No. I am not going anywhere with you James. I do not love you anymore. Please leave me alone and leave this shop. I do not want to see you around here again." She pointed to the door and James stalked out angrily flipping over a table and chairs, which resulted in the dishes and glassware that was still on it to crash onto the floor shattering.

"Amy, Was that James that was just in here? And did he just flip over one of my tables and chairs?" Patrick asked, coming out from the kitchen. Amy nodded. She said nothing else and went to right the table and chairsand swept up the broken glass. After she did that, she went to check on her table, noticing that they had been watching her.

"How was the food today gentlemen? Can I get anyone a refill on any of their drinks?Would any of you desire dessert?"Spike held up his glass for more milk. Ed and Wordy held up their cups for more coffee. Amy Refilled them and set the bill on the table. The guys stood and Greg went to pay the bill before they left.

Amy went to clean off their table, and pocketed her tip from them. She also found a couple of business cards. She picked them up and Read: SGT. Gregory Parker. Strategic Response Unit. And on the other card: Michaelangelo Scarlatti. Strategic Response Unit. Followed by a number. Spikes card had a little arrow at the bottom. Amy flipped it over.

"Amy. I witnessed the scene earlier but I didn't want to interfere. If you ever need anything, anything at all, Please Call me. Even if it is only to talk. Call me. This is my Cell Number. -Spike. PS. I like your recommendations." Amy laughed to herself and pocketed both cards and finished cleaning the table off to get it ready for the next customers.

Several Hours later, Amy was getting ready to leave. Patrick had given her the rest of the night off, so she could study for the test. Amy was very grateful. Now all she had to do was walk Home. It was only a two mile walk. She liked the walk. Usually her father met her and they walked home together. Tonight though he had some other things that he had to do.

It was only 9 in the evening as she walked out of the coffee shop. She still had to stop at the store for some things, so she dug into her pocket for the business card that Spike had left for her. She dialed the offered number and waited, biting her lip gently. She was nervous and she couldn't figure out why she would possibly be nervous.

"Hello? Michaelangelo Scarlatti speaking." Amy bit her lip again. She thought that she had recognized Spike's voice, but wasn't sure. She had thought that he was cute when he had smiled up at her at the coffee shop. She suddently knew why it was that she was so nervous. She was nervous to talk to Spike again.

"Hi. Um, I'm looking for Spike? He left me his business card at the coffee shop where I work and told me to give him a call. This is Amy. I was his waitress." She could hear gentle laughter coming from the other end. She felt immediately at ease and smiled a big smile, even though no one could see her. It felt good to smile.

"Hi Amy! This is Spike. It's nice to hear from you. although I actually didn't expect you to call me right away. You strike me as a very self sufficient girl, who doesn't need anyone to help her. How was the rest of your shift after we left?" Amy was walking home as they talked. She had already stopped at the store and picked up with she needed. Spike seemed a little irritated that she was walking alone. He offered to come get her and drive her the rest of the way home, but she was almost home, so she declined.

"So Amy. Tell me about yourself." Amy obliged and revealed a little bit about herself. She said that she was moving out of her parent's house at the end of the week and into her own place. It was a small modest house. Upon further discussion, she discovered that she and Spike were going to be neighbors. That gave Amy a small measure of comfort.

"So Amy, Would you like some help moving in this weekend? I would like to help you move in. I have a truck and I am off this weekend. It wouldn't be a problem." Amy Smiled. She was hoping to spend more time with Spike. Get to know him a little better. After all they were going to be neighbors starting that weekend.

"Sure Spike. That would be awesome. Thank you. I'm off Friday will that work for you? Because I have work Saturday, Sunday and Monday. Classes on Tuesday." Spike compared his schedule with hers and they agreed on Friday Morning at 10am. Spike agreed to meet her at the coffee shop and drive to her parents home.

"Amy. Can I ask you about the guy in the shop today? He seemed a little, volatile. Also we saw how he tipped the table and chairs when he left. Should I be concerned about this guy? I don't like to think of him bothering a friend of mine." They talked for a few minutes more and then Amy Had reached her steps leading to her parent's house.

"Well Spike. I am home. I should let you go for the night. I never asked if you were at work or off. I'm sorry. I really hope that I didn't keep you from something important. I also never got a chance to find out anything about you other than where you work. What exactly is it like working for the Strategic Response Unit?" Spike cut her off.

"Amy. There's plenty of time to get to know each other. I look forward to seeing you on Friday to help you with the moving in. I can introduce you to my parents afterwards if you like. I live with them for now. So technically, they are your neighbors as well. Also, please be careful when walking to and from work. You never know what kind of weirdoes are out there. Take care."


	2. Chapter 2

Welcome to my life:

Chapter 2

Friday morning found Amy running around her bedroom trying to pack the last few items that were still in her room. Her parents had already taken a lot of items over to her new house over the past few days, leaving her with just a sleeping bag, a pillow, her couch, and a bin full of clothes in her bedroom. She would be busy getting everything in order tonight. It was going to be a long night. She was excited about setting up her own house even though it would be tedious.

She was excited about seeing Spike again. He had shown up at the restaurant unexpectedly shortly before her shift ended. He had offered to give her a ride home. She had accepted and they had ended up driving all over the area. Amy had called her mom and let her know that she wouldn't be back for a while, which had been unnecessary as her boss had already done so. Amy suspected that her mother had already started hoping that Amy would fall for Spike.

Amy hadn't minded that Patrick had called her mother. She had already started to fall a little bit for Spike, but was really trying hard to not push the idea. She really wanted to be friends with him for a while before broaching the idea of going out on a date. She was still trying to heal from the breakup with James. At least someone knew about it besides her parents. She really didn't want Spike or anyone else to get hurt if James came after her again.

She paused in her running around her room long enough to get dressed and wake up enough to read her Bible and pray to God before getting to her feet and starting to pick up all of her stuff. While she picked up, she went through her mental shopping list of everything that she needed to still pick up to make her new house a home.

Amy pulled her long brown hair back into a bun, put her glasses on and walked downstairs where she heard voices. Lots of voices. She didn't recognize the voices so her protective nature kicked in. She thumped down the last few steps stopping when her mother looked up with the look that she knew so well from childhood. Stop running down the steps it said. She sat down on the stairs and focused on the men and one woman in her parent's dining room.

"Well, this is awkward. I only know four of you. Greg, Kevin, I think, Ed right? And Spike. You and you I do not know. I'm Amy. Pleased to meet you. What are you all doing here? Last I checked, I didn't break any laws. Unless moving is breaking a law, in which case, my parents might be upset about that." They shared a laugh over that. Spike stood up from where he had been engaged in a conversation with her father and waved.

"I am here to help you move in. The others just HAD to come and gawk. I tried to warn them off Amy, I really did, but they just don't scare off easily. The two that you don't know are Sam and Jules. They are Team One with me, Ed, Greg and Kevin, Also known as Wordy. Sam, Jules, this is Amy, She was our waitress at the coffee shop that we stopped at last week after that conference we went to." There were hellos and handshakes all around.

After a few minutes, Amy returned with her stuff rolled up and ready to go. She set her stuff down and it was immediately snatched up by Spike and carried off to his truck. She frowned for a moment and shrugged before setting a cat carrier on the floor. She put her shoes on and picked up two little kittens that were running around playing and pouncing on each other. After she put them in the carrier, She turned to her mom.

"Mom, I will be over all the time for dinner. It'll be like I have not left. You will get so tired of me that you will kick me out and tell me to go home. I will be back in a moment to get that couch upstairs. And No daddy, you are not going to lift the couch. Spike and I can get it. Your heart can't take it." Her father frowned and disappeared into his room. Amy knew that he wasn't really upset about her telling him not to touch the couch.

"Amy, if you tell us where we can find the couch Sam and I will get it and load it for you. We don't mind, we would like to help." Wordy said offering to take the heavy thing. Amy nodded and showed them where her room was. They grabbed it and brought it downstairs, with Amy and Jules spotting them on opposite ends of the staircase. When everything was in the truck, Amy put the cat carrier in the truck and came back to hug her parents.

"I will see you soon mom and dad. I love you both. I will call you later tonight when I am settled. You are welcome to come over anytime. Anytime at all. Even if I am not there. I will give you a key when I get an extra one made." She turned to walk out, when her father yanked her into a tight hug. She knew that he was trying to not cry, she was too. After a few minutes, he pushed her back a little and handed her a set of keys.

"You need a vehicle to get yourself back and forth to work, School and where you need to go. We were talking about getting something else anyway." Amy was excited because she really wanted a truck instead of a little car. She hugged him gently and put the keys in her purse. She would be back later for the truck. She would have to go grocery shopping later. She walked outside to join Spike for the drive over to her new home.

When they got there, Amy and Spike quickly brought all the rest of her stuff into the house before saying goodbye to the rest of the team. Spike helped her move the furniture around a little bit before she was satisfied. He wandered about the house while Amy started to unpack some of her things. She had brought the carrier in and unlocked it. The kittens had yet to come out to explore. She quickly abandoned the unpacking and took him on a tour through the house. It had two levels and as they walked through the house, she went on about how she wanted to furnish the whole upstairs at some point.

"That door leads to my bedroom; we won't go in there right now. It's a mess. It's not a bad little place. Perfect when I have friends come over to hang out for awhile. I can't wait for spring this year; I plan on planting a small flower garden and a small vegetable garden. I love Veggies straight out of the garden. So what are your plans for the rest of the evening?" Spike laughed and scratched his head in confusion. He had no plans.

"I actually don't have any plans right now. I am off this weekend and I do need to leave soon to get home for dinner. I have to only go next door though so I can stay here for a while; I was just going to leave my truck in your drive if it's ok with you, unless you want to kick me out because you have to unpack or something. Or I can stay awhile longer and keep you company. It is up to you though. I told my mom about you. She would love to meet you. She may be over sometime to meet you. She's Italian. It's what she does." Amy smiled.

"You can leave the truck for now. And you can keep me company a while longer. I just need to start unpacking. So I am starting with the kitchen. You can sit at the table." He followed her into the kitchen, which was pretty spacious and sat. As he sat there, he thought about the house as he had seen it so far. The kitchen was big, nice backyard. The rooms upstairs were big, and the living room was huge. She had a nice porch in the front and a cute little deck in back. The bathroom was huge and had a big tub. The Basement was finished and looked nice.

"Tell me more about yourself Amy." Spike said as she fiddled with the Coffee pot. She smiled and started putting pots and pans away while she remained silent. Spike was content to sit there and watch her flit about the kitchen. She looked very at home being domestic, in the kitchen and in her own space. After a couple minutes she turned to him and sat across from him.

"What would you like to know? I'm happy that I have my own place, but at the same time, I am terrified about living alone. I have never been on my own before, I have to find different ways to deal with the silence, but at the same time, I know that it was time that I moved out to my own place. I'm 27, time to move out, finish college, find people to hang out with, and establish a relationship with." Spike nodded while thinking to himself that he wanted to be the one that she established a relationship with. Just then there was a knock at the door. Amy excused herself to answer it.

When she opened the door after looking through the peephole just to be safe, there was an older woman standing on the porch, holding a dish of pasta and a plate of what looked like Garlic bread. Amy opened the screen door and invited the older woman in, taking the dishes from her and setting on the end table while closing the door after her visitor.

"Hello there dear, my name is Maria Scarlatti. My husband and I are your next door neighbors, along with our son Michelangelo. I decided to bring you something for dinner, as this is your first night here and I wasn't sure if you'd have a chance to cook dinner for yourself tonight." Amy smiled and took the dishes and took them to the kitchen.

"Spike, Your mother is here. You were supposed to leave like a half hour ago. Your mother is so sweet to bring me food. You better let her know you are here before she worries." Spike nodded and followed her out. He leaned down to give his mother a kiss on the cheek before sitting down in the armchair across from her.

"I am so sorry Mama. I was sitting in the kitchen talking to Amy and time just flew by. I am very sorry to have missed dinner, but Amy is a very interesting person to talk to." Maria nodded and patted Amy's hand. Amy blushed and wrinkled her nose at Spike. She turned to Maria, smiling as the kittens climbed up to investigate.

"Thank you so much for the food, it smells so good and I can't wait to try it. I will get the dishes back to you as soon as possible Mrs. Scarlatti. Is there a specific day you need them back?" Maria waved her off. Spike kept quiet, he knew what was coming. He'd seen his mother in action many times. This was no different. He knew just by looking at his mother that she approved of Amy.

"No. Bring them back when you are done with them, and none of this Mrs. Scarlatti nonsense. I am Momma Scarlatti, my husband is Poppa Scarlatti. Or you can call us Maria and Dominic. Whichever you are most comfortable with. You are our neighbor and already a part of the family. Michelangelo, I am going back to your father now. Be careful my son." Amy nodded and smiled. After she had left, Spike had walked back with her and said he would be right back.

While he was gone, Amy quickly finished putting her kitchen in order and served up some of the pasta and bread for herself and for Spike. She knew that he had to be hungry because she was famished. She heard a knock at the door before it opened and Spike called out announcing his presence. She heard him shut and lock the door. A moment later, he appeared in the kitchen doorway.

"She likes you Amy. I brought some grated Parmesan cheese. I noticed that your fridge happens to be very bare. You need to go food shopping. I can take you if you would like for me to." Amy shrugged then shook her head. They ate in silence for a few minutes before Amy put her fork down and explained to Spike her shrug.

"I want to be independent Spike. You have been great, staying here and giving me someone to talk to while I started unpacking and getting things in order. I can drive, and I need to go to my parent's house and retrieve the truck so I can go food shopping. I don't mind if you come along, but I need to drive and do this for myself. Can you understand that? I don't want to hurt your feelings." Spike smiled at her and nodded.

"I understand Amy. You are trying to be independent; you have your own place now. The last thing you want to do is have to depend on a guy to help you out every single time you need something. Unless that is what you want. I want to be the guy who is here to help you out when you need it. Strictly as friends you know. I get the feeling that you are really not looking for a boyfriend right now. A friend is what you want most." Amy nodded

They finished eating what was on their plates, and Amy put the food into bowls and in the fridge. She scrubbed up the dishes that Spike's mother had dropped off and left them in the sink to drip dry. She quickly made up a list of everything that she needed to get from the store before grabbing her purse and making sure that she had her key. She took Spike's hand and pulled him along behind her and walked out to his truck.

While Spike drove, He battled feelings that seemed to be going straight to his groin. Amy, taking his hand had really thrown his head for a loop. She was a sweet girl, and he really did like her, and he really didn't want to push himself on her. She had let go of his hand so he could drive, placing her hands in her lap. And her sitting there, looking innocent, really turned him on. Spike reached his hand and poked her in the leg with his finger. She giggled and scooted away.

"So, what all do you need to get tonight Amy?" Spike grabbed a cart and they started shopping. Amy got minimal food, as her mother was going to take her food shopping later in the week. She got a new bedspread for her bed, yellow and white. And curtains that were a light peach to hang downstairs. She got a couple throw rugs. An Orange one for beside her bed, and a white and red striped one for the downstairs. Three hours, Amy was finally finished shopping. She went through the line and Paid for her purchases, while Spike put the bags in the cart. He helped her put the things in the back of the truck and took the cart back while she got into the truck.

After they had gotten everything back to her house and inside, Amy was putting things away the groceries while Spike played with the kittens. They were interested in him and tolerated him, as long as he let them nip his fingers, which they did frequently. When she was finished, she came into the living room and together they quickly hung the curtains in the downstairs. Spike followed her upstairs and helped her hang the curtains in the bathroom and in her bedroom.

"Amy, your room is comfy looking and peaceful. I love the color scheme you have going on. It reflects your personality very well. For the record, your room isn't dirty." She smirked at the reminder of their earlier tour of the place. She hugged him impulsively drawing a cocked eyebrow from Spike. She shrugged and ushered him out of the room, pulling the door shut behind her.

When they were at the door saying good night, Amy really didn't want him to walk out the door. She really wanted him to kiss her. She picked up the kittens to avoid stepping on them and scratched them under the chin. She bit her lip as Spike turned to her. He gave her a quick hug and turned to open the door. He didn't want to go either, but the first move was hers to make.

"Spike? Can I ask you a question?" Amy looked at him. He turned and leaned against the doorframe, the breeze blowing in from outside. Amy shivered a little bit.

"Yes Amy?" She bit her lip and looked at him.

"Would you like to stay a while longer?" Spike nodded, turned and locked the door. He took Amy's hand and looked her in the eyes.

"Are you sure about this Amy? Because I can still leave. I can still walk out the door and go home, but I can't pretend that I don't find you attractive. Please don't ask me to not find you attractive, or to go home. I can't." Amy nodded and led him back upstairs.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note:

Hey everyone... I AM SO SORRY for the lack of updates! I was at School, and my computer died. And I damn near lost everything. SO I am in the process of working to put everything back together on my mom's computer... And hoping for a new computer! That being said, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE bear with me. I am on break for a while so I promise LOTS of updates, They just might be awhile in coming.

Welcome to my life.

Chapter 3

The next morning, Amy woke up quickly. Ever since she was a little girl, she had always woken at once when her name was called or when her alarm went off. She very rarely slept in. It helped immensely when she was in high school and even now in college, it especially helped when she had to work. She stretched for a minute before looking over to where Spike had spent the night. It was the first time that a guy had ever spent the night.

He was still asleep. Amy thought that he looked very adorable when he was asleep. She peeked at the clock and saw that she still had at least another two hours before she even needed to get up and get dressed. She snuggled down into her blankets and snuggled up against Spike, who pulled her closer and nipped her ear, before giving her a lazy kiss on the lips.

"Spike, I gather that you are wide awake and have been for some time? I have time before I have to jump in the shower and get dressed for work. You want anything for breakfast?" She kissed his shoulder as he moved his arm and caressed her stomach drawing a squeak from her. She sat up against her pillows and stretched, just as she was about to get out of bed, she was yanked back down by Spike.

"You are going nowhere lady. You are staying right here." Spike growled making her laugh. He smiled at her and sat up as well, pulling her into his arms for a hug, which she gladly accepted. They stayed there like that for a few minutes, before Amy bounced out of bed. Spike pouted while she went into her closet to get a clean uniform.

"You could call off sick. I am sure that your boss wouldn't mind. He seems like a nice guy." He laughed as he said it so she didn't take him very seriously. She shook her head at him and went down the hall to get a shower. After a few minutes, she came back with a towel wrapped around her and stepped into the closet, pulling the door mostly shut behind her.

"No I can't. Patrick depends on me and the others who work there. He doesn't get many people who stay very long, which is a shame. Plus the money's good. The customers aren't so bad either. So the does have its perks." She smirked and poked her head out to see Spike getting dressed as well. She sat down next to him and tickled his sides.

"Well, can I at least drive you to work and pick you up tonight? Mom wants you to come for dinner tonight. She called when you were in the shower. Don't worry, you will have a chance to change and shower before we head over. It's good because we live next to each other. Mom's going to be making chicken Parmesan tonight." Amy smiled and nodded. She finished getting ready and they went downstairs to eat breakfast.

"I have an hour before I even have to leave Spike. I have already fed the cats, I watered my plants, and I don't have anything else to do before leaving. Usually I leave now and walk to the shop. But since you are giving me a ride, I don't have to leave for another 40 minutes." She thought about it for a moment and continued.

"Which is awesome, but it means that I am going to have to readjust my schedule. Especially since later tonight I will have to go to my parent's house and pick up the truck. I am not depending on you to give me rides everywhere that I need to go." Spike kissed her cheek and pulled her up from the couch and led her out the door to the truck and helped her inside before closing the door.

As he drove her to the Coffee Shop, Spike was planning a date in his head. Normally he didn't move this fast, but there was something about Amy that made him want and need to be around her all of the time. After he planned the date out, he turned his attention to the presentation that he was giving at the university on Thursday. He knew that Amy went there and he knew that she was in the class that he was presenting in.

"Hey Amy. I wanted to warn you. I am going to be giving a presentation on Tuesday at the university and I know that you are in the class, so we can't give off that we are seeing each other. It would be improper and give the impression that you have an unfair advantage. And before you ask, no I am not going to tell you what I am presenting." Amy nodded and got out of the truck. She smiled at him and blew him a quick kiss.

"That's fine Spike. I understand. I get off at 6 pm tonight. That is if you would still care to pick me up. I would appreciate it." It was Spike's turn to nod and smile. After Amy shut the door and went inside, he drove away, intent on finding something to do with himself while she worked. He decided to go to the station and work on baby cakes and give her a tune-up. He had not had a date with her for some time, so he was overdue.

Amy walked into the beginning of the breakfast rush. She quickly punched in, stored her things, grabbed an apron and started taking orders. They had 3 new waitresses that morning and she was the only one with experience. Which was fine as she really didn't mind training new people, they had to learn somehow. Sometimes she let them flounder for a bit before helping.

"Amy! Order up. Take them with you and show them how it's done." She nodded and took the food from the cook and walked briskly to the table and set the orders down gently. She directed two of the girls to clear several tables that were a mess and the third to restock the empty tables. They complied quickly.

Toward the end of the breakfast rush, the bell over the door jingled and Amy looked up after the hairs on the back of her neck stood up. Walking towards the counter, was James and he wasn't alone. She mentally rolled her eyes and went to see if he wanted to order or just come in to harass her. She could see Patrick placing his hand on the phone that was hanging on the wall. She shook her head and held up a finger.

"James. What rock did you crawl out from under this time." She gave him and his companion a menu each and asked if they wanted drinks. James ordered eggs and hash browns with black coffee. His companion, who gave Amy the creeps worse than anything, ordered pancakes and Skim Milk. Amy went to post the order and get their drinks.

After giving them their drinks, she went and checked on the other tables before letting Patrick know that she was going to take her break in the actual break room instead of going for a walk. She usually got a half hour for break and would walk down to the little pond where ducks were usually in abundance. Patrick understood. He cautioned her to not go for a walk. He didn't trust James.

Amy sat in the break room and relaxed, getting herself a cup of coffee before kicking off her shoes while calling Spike. She didn't want to alarm him or bother him, but she wanted his advice. It's what friends did for each other. She highly doubt that he would be upset or angry with her for calling him. He picked up on the third ring.

"Scarlatti." Amy laughed.

"Hi Spike. How are you doing? Where you at anyway? I'm on my break so I wanted to call you and see what you were up to." Her voice sounded tight, even to her own ears and she prayed that Spike didn't pick up on the change in pitch. Such as not the case. He was quiet for a moment before clearing his throat.

"Amy, is something wrong? Because your voice sounds weird and I would venture a guess to say that you sound slightly stressed out. What's wrong?" Amy smacked herself in the forehead. She forgot just who it was that she was speaking to. Of course Spike would pick up on the changes. It's what he was trained to do.

"Everything's fine Spike. I am on my break and we have 3 three girls today. I am the only one with experience. It's annoying. I should have called in sick today like you suggested. I couldn't though. The reason I called besides visiting and flirting is that James is here. He hasn't bothered me or made any remarks, but it's just weird." Spike was silent for a moment.

"Want me to come in and visit? I haven't had any lunch yet. Or have someone drop by? Because James needs to learn that the two of you aren't going out anymore and he doesn't have the right to terrorize my friend. I'm not very intimidating, but Ed is here. He's pretty intimidating." Amy snickered and shook her head.

"Um, you can stop in. He might be gone by then. I don't know. I got to go now I have like 3 minutes left of my break, I still have to pee and get my shoes back on. Hugs and stuff to you Spike. See you soon. Drive Safe." She hung up the phone and went about finishing her break. When she came back out front, she noticed that James and his companion were still there, lingering over coffee. She rolled her eyes and nudged Patrick.

"Patrick. I don't trust those two at all. I called Spike and I think that he's going to drop by for a bit. I know you don't like friends just dropping by, but he's with the Strategic Response Unit. Maybe by him being here, James will realize that he's really not welcome here. I hope that's ok." She smiled when Patrick nodded. Just then James called her name.

"Amy, I want you to meet someone. This is Pablo. He's a French filmmaker. He's interested in you for his next picture. I think you should take the opportunity. I know that you want to be an actress. I went ahead and sent him some pictures before he agreed to come in for a visit." Amy just looked at him and rolled her eyes.

"Pleased to meet you Amy. Do you have time to sit down and talk after your shift? I really want you for my next film." Amy shook her head and turned to walk away. Pierre grabbed her arm, just above the elbow. Amy yelped. She turned back to him and looked down at her arm and then at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Get your hands off of me. Now. I am flattered, but I am not interested at this time. Let go of me before I call the cops." She tried to yank her arm free, aware of Patrick coming over. She held up a hand. She gave the guy a dirty look and then gave the same look to James, who was sitting there smiling.

"What seems to be going on here Ladies and Gentlemen?" Amy looked up into Spike's eyes and then Ed's. She had never felt more relieved. She continued to try to tug her arm from Pierre's grasp. She noticed that Spike had his hand resting gently on his sidearm, which was unsnapped. He wasn't in uniform, but he still looked impressive.

"These two men are harassing me officers. James is my ex-boyfriend and his friend grabbed my arm when I refused an offer for a film that he is apparently doing. I know what kind of filmmaker he is. I want no part in any of his films. When I attempted to walk away he grabbed my arm rather tightly." Ed frowned.

"Gentlemen. I want you to leave the premises. Now. I am going to wait here until you do. If you are not out of this building in five minutes, I am arresting both of you." Ed stood there with a perpetual frown on his face waiting for one of them to do something stupid. Pablo stood up and smiled. He set a business card on the table.

"Here's my card. Please think about my offer and call me with your decision. Until we meet again. James, let's go and talk more elsewhere. Good day officers." They paid their bill quickly and left with Ed walking after them to the door to ensure that they left the parking lot. After a couple minutes he came back and sat down at the counter.

After a few more minutes, having taken Amy's statement and having put the card into an envelope to deliver for fingerprint testing, they left after informing Patrick that there would be a patrol coming by every hour or so to discourage James and Pablo from coming around again. Patrick thanked them both and returned to his task behind the counter.


	4. Chapter 4

Welcome to my life:

Chapter 4

A couple weeks later found Spike working a night shift. Amy was pretty understanding and fine with him having to work crazy shifts at times. She had her hobbies that did not include Spike, and encouraged him to have the same. She had come up with a system. She didn't spend time with him every single day. When she knew he was working a night shift, she would take food over to the station for him and the others. She did this as a favor to his mother who worried alot.

He didn't always go over to her house either. Sometimes on the rare occassion when they both had the same days off they would go out. More often than not they wouldn't see each other everyday. Spike was fine with it as well. Tonight though, Spike was very glad that he was working a night shift and that Amy was working the night shift at the diner and wasn't able to bring over dinner.

Amy was angry with him. No wait, make that extremely pissed at him. Spike reflected on just why Amy was pissed at him. Earlier in the week, after Amy had noticed that someone had broken into her garage and had filed a police report, Spike waited until she had gone to work and went over and had an alarm system and locks installed in her house. He paid for it and didn't tell her ahead of time. Didn't ask if that was what she had wanted. That was the mistake he had made.

He could still remember the harsh and angry words that they had exchanged when she had come home and found out what he had done. She had said that she really appreciated the fact that he wanted her to be safe, but she resented his just going ahead and doing things for her. After he had left, he reasoned that she was mostly right. He should have asked first. He was pulled from his thoughts when his cell phone rang.

" Michaelangelo Scarlatti Speaking." He was hoping that it was Amy, calling to say she was sorry. Spike dismissed that thought a second later. Amy was a strong stubborn young woman. She would never say that she was sorry if she was in the right. And Spike admitted to himself that she was right. He had had no right to install the alarm system and locks.

"Spike. This is Amy. I am at work. Listen, I called the police two hours ago because James and Pablo are here, and no one ever showed up. I figured that I would cut them some slack as there could have been a major emergency that required them more. There's nothing. I am in the back room and I don't think that James and Pablo know I am here. Patrick said that I was away visiting family." Spike stood up and hurried to the briefing room where Ed and Greg were sitting going over some manuals.

"Amy Honey. Are you in sight of James and Pablo? Do they know where you are at the moment? Are you in plain sight in the back room or are you hidden. Are you wearing your work clothes or are you wearing your street clothes." He reached across the table and grabbed a pen and paper and started to jot some things down with Greg peering over his shoulder.

"No. I am wearing my black sweater and black jeans. I am in the back room Spike. There's a door that is shut. There is a door that leads out the back where we usually throw the garbage in the dumpster for pick up. If I could reach that door, I could sneak out and be down the street before they decide to check the back room." Spike nodded and then realized that she couldn't hear a nod.

He waved his hand to get their attention and motioned to the table. He sat down as they did the same. Ed got up and yelled for the rest of the team. They assembled and looked at Spike. Spike was writing down little details on a sheet of paper, trying to keep Amy as calm as possible. They listened to his side of the conversation. Sam motioned for him to put Amy on Speaker.

"Amy. It's Greg. I need you to stay hidden in the back room. Do not come out for any reason until someone from the team comes and gets you. Do you know if there are any weapons involved? Anything that you can tell me about James or Pablo? We know that Pablo is a filmmaker from France. We also know what kind of filmmaker he is. We ran his fingerprints." Amy shifted position under the desk where she was currently hiding.

"Yeah. He's a creep. He's been after me for some time. He wants me to star in his next film. I have no intention of doing so. I am royally pissed at James though. He took pictures of me and sent them to Pablo who published them. I overheard James saying something about a gun. He has several registered to him. He's threatened me with one before. Several times actually. Oh no." The last part was said in a hushed whisper and they could hear muffled noises.

"Amy. If you can still hear me, I want you to press a button on your phone." They heard a beep. Spike sighed in relief. Greg took the phone and took it off of speaker to minimize the noise. He heard a door creak open and then a muffled yelp and muttered cursing. Greg waited a second and then spoke again. They were in the trucks on their way to the coffeeshop.

"Amy, if it's safe for you to talk, I want you to press another button. If not keep quiet." There was no beep. Greg nodded to himself. Just as he was about to speak again to ask another question, he heard some muffled voices over the phone. He could only hope that Amy was safe and well hidden. He said a small, quick prayer to himself that she really would be ok. He focused on the voices, hoping to glean some information.

"I told you both. Amy is not here. She went out of town to visit family. She is not due back until the end of the week. If she were here, she would have been up front with the rest of us." Patrick was speaking, while looking around trying to make sure that he didn't lead James anywhere near Amy. James wasn't buying it. He knew Amy's family. Amy's parents were still at home. He had gone driving by their place first before coming to the coffeeshop.

"Bullshit! Don't lie to me Patrick. I know her family. She's here somewhere. Wait- Why is that door there open? I thought you said no one was back here, that everyone was up front. YOU LIED TO ME." Greg could hear a thump and he assumed that James had slammed Patrick against the wall. He heard the unmistakable sound of a gun being cocked. He was about to have someone call the coffeeshop phone when Patrick's frenzied voice was heard.

"That door leads outside behind the building to where we throw the garbage. Where we have the dumpster. Kelly must have come in that way and left it open again. It's happened before. I've told her time and again to not leave it open. Apparently she keeps forgetting." Greg heard another thump and winced when he heard the gun go off and Patricks agonized scream. He could only hope that it wasn't a fatal shot. Then he heard vague moaning. That reassured him.

"Let that be a lesson to you Patrick. Don't ever lie to me. I don't like being lied to. Amy knows that. She lied to me only one time. I beat her ass for it too when I discovered the lie. I told her the penalty for lying to me was severe and she understood. She is very smart and won't lie to me again." James sat down on the couch briefly before jumping up and pacing. Spike was in the truck gathering intel and trying to keep from barging in there and beating him up.

The team were at the coffeeshop and had set up a perimeter. Greg had already told Amy to remain on the line and put the phone on silent. She had done so. He picked up the phone in the command truck and called the coffeeshop. She kept her hand over her mouth, sure that if she took her hand away, she would scream.

The phone in the break room started to ring as Greg tried to call to distract James from finding Amy. Amy rolled her eyes, as James crossed to the phone. Answering the phone brought him that much closer to her. She remained as still as a statue, thankful that she had chosen to wear her black street clothes tonight. Praying to God that he would not look under the desk.

"Hello? Amy sweetie, is that you?" He said into the phone eagerly. Amy rolled her eyes again. She was trying to figure out why she had dated him in the first place. He was an annoying, clingy, jerk who wanted his ex girlfriend to be in pornographic movies and magazines. She was still pissed that James had secretly taped him and her having sex and had given pictures of her naked to Pablo who of course had them published.

"James Watson. This is SGT Greg Parker with the Police Strategic Response Unit. How are you doing today buddy?" There was no answer, so Greg assumed that he was at least listening to him. He continued to talk, hoping that his words would somehow calm him down. His first priority was getting the hostages out and keeping James from finding Amy in the back room. He covered the mouthpeice of the phone and turned to Ed.

"Eddie Find a perch. Sam lethal. Wordy Less Lethal. Spike in the truck and Jules, you are my second. Let's go. Remember. He doesn't know that Amy is in the back room with them. She's depending on us to keep her location a secret. Let's do everything we can to keep him from finding her. Let's keep the peace." The team scattered to their various tasks. Greg turned his attention back to James, who he could still hear muttering.

"James, why don't you put the gun down and come outside and talk to me, or I could come in there and speak to you. What do you say to that?" There was no response. Greg tried again to get an answer from him. Still nothing. He relayed some orders to the team and picked up the phone again. James had set the phone down on the desk and Greg could hear everything going on in the room. Greg knew that he was on the edge.

"James, you know if you tell me what it is that you want, maybe I can help you out. Maybe a fair exchange or something." Greg heard James yell an obscenity at him and he rolled his eyes. He kept talking, hoping that something that he might say would click with him. He had very little hope of anything making a crack in James's train of thought.

Ed and Wordy had already run around back and were preparing for entry into the back room. James had not shut the door, so it gave them good vantage and eyes in. Pablo had already fled the coffee shop and the people in the front had been evacuated. But James didn't know that. Ed and Wordy continued to watch him pace.

"Boss, I have a good vantage point and if he come near the open doorway again, I can wing him a bit. take him down without killing him. Problem solved." Wordy spoke into his mic, while watching James pace inside the back room. Ed was deathly quiet and focused. Wordy knew he was poised to take the shot if Amy was threatened in anyway.

"A possibility Wordy. Hold on to it for the time being. I'd rather try to get him out peacefully. Any suggestions you have Eddie?" Ed was about to answer Greg when his attention was drawn to the room once more. He pointed to Wordy and then to the door. Wordy dropped down closer to the door and hid just barely out of sight.

Suddenly James stopped his pacing and turned towards the desk. Ed knew what he was about to do before he did it. He hoped to god that he was wrong, but Ed knew in his gut that he wasn't. He watched helpless as James casually walked over to the desk and pulled out the desk chair. At first glance, nothing seemed out of the ordinary. Suddenly James' arm disappeared under the desk. It reappeared a moment later.

"There you are."


	5. Chapter 5

Authors Note:

Hey everyone! Sorry for the really long jumps between updates. Been very busy helping with some family problems. Hoping to have more updates out there soon. Just pretty please bear with me. Sorry for the rampant abuse in this chapter. If it offends you please don't read.

Welcome to my Life

Chapter 5:

Ed mentally closed his eyes as James' arm reached under the desk. He prayed that Amy would be ok. Wordy watched helplessly as well. Greg was speaking in their ears but what he was saying might as well have been gibberish for all they understood him. James reappeared a moment later, dragging Amy out from under the desk by her hair.

"You BITCH! I YELLED FOR YOU. WHY DID YOU IGNORE ME? YOU KNOW WHAT THE PENALTY IS FOR IGNORING ME! STUPID BITCH!" James backhanded her across the face and watched her drop on her back before yanking her back up by the hair again. Ed's finger tightened on the trigger briefly before easing up and taking a deep breath, calming himself.

Amy stood there. She didn't reach up to wipe her mouth, she didn't spit out the blood, she didn't react. She knew that if she did, that would set James off again. She knew that he wasn't finished with her. Not by a long shot. He grabbed her by her hair again and forced his lips on hers. She didn't kiss him back, letting him do what he wanted, even feeling her up. She knew that Wordy and Ed were outside for she had seen them briefly.

Wordy scooted around a little bit to get a better vantage point. He hated to see Amy being treated like this. It made him think of his wife, Shelly. He wanted to rush in there and take James out, but he knew that if they did and botched it, it would give James time and opportunity to kill Amy. None of the team wanted that. So Wordy and Ed waited for the go ahead.

"Baby- I only wanted a little time away from you. You know heighten the wanting. I still-" Her vision exploded into stars. James had punched her. She felt her head snap back and hit the couch, thankful that she didn't pass out. She knew that if she passed out, She was dead. She couldn't afford that. She knew that she couldn't let him kill her.

Spike was sitting the command truck where he had been ordered to stay unless told otherwise. Greg was not about to let him help with the negotiation because he was so personally involved. They all were personally involved, but Spike was more involved then the others. Spike could only listen and wince in sympathy. He wanted to rush in there and take the pain away from her.

"Boss, can I do anything to help? Please Boss." Greg shook his head. He knew that Spike was going to keep asking. He was going to keep denying him the chance to help because he knew that Spike would let his emotions get the best of him. There were no bombs involved so Spike wasn't needed and Greg told him that, knowing that it would sting a little bit.

Amy tried to gently tug her arm from James' grip. She knew that she needed to sooth his ruffled feathers, and calm him down. She smiled at him and started stroking his arm, hoping that it would calm him a little bit to the point that he would lossen his grip a little. She wasn't going to run. She wanted to sit on the couch and rest with him.

Suddenly, James threw her down on the floor. She landed on her hands and knees and stayed there a moment before an explosion of pain dropped her onto her stomach. The bastard had kicked her in the ribs, hard. She felt, rather than heard the snapping of several broken ribs. She rolled onto her back, screaming in agony, when he kicked her again viciously.

"BITCH! IF YOU DIDN'T PROVOKE ME I WOULDN'T HAVE TO PUNISH YOU!" He yanked her up again and started shaking her. Finally he threw her down to the floor and laughed at her pathetic attempts to crawl away from him. He turned away to pick up the phone that was ringing once again. He planted a booted foot in Amy's back as she tried again to crawl away.

"WHAT!" Greg pulled the phone away from his ear briefly at the harsh screech in his ear. He quickly put the phone back to his ear. He got out pen and paper to write down James demands but none were forthcoming. He could hear Amy loudly wheezing and wondered, frightened, if the beating hadn't punctured a lung or something.

"James, This is SGT. Parker again. I can hear the young lady with you wheezing. How about you let us send in a medical team to treat her and take her to the hospital? She sounds bad, like she needs medical attention. We only want to help you and her both. We don't want either of you to get hurt. What do you say?" He waited for a moment, hoping that there was some kind of conscience in James, but he knew deep down the guy was a sociopath.

"No. She and I are going for a ride. We have things that we need to discuss. She's fine. She needs to learn that I am the man in our relationship anyway. We are leaving. I want a car brought to the Back alley, fully gassed and running. No Tricks. Do you understand me? Or she dies." Greg replied that he understood but that it would take time.

"Can I at least possibly talk to the young lady. I want to see how she is and what medical supplies we can put in the car for her, along with some food." James grunted an assent and threw the phone at Amy, Laughing when it hit her in the forehead. Amy mentally rolled her eyes and groaned. She gingerly picked up the phone and put it to her ear.

"Yeah. This is Amy." Greg quickly wrote some quick notes about what he could hear. Amy sounded awful. He could hear the wheezing and it sounded wet, and he was willing to beat that she was bleeding internally. He hoped his voice sounded a little cheerful and calm. He wanted to give her some hope that this ordeal was almost over.

"Amy. How are you holding up? I know it hurt, if you can hold on just a little bit longer, we can end this. Ed and Wordy are outside the back door waiting for him. I know you are in major pain. Tell me what you are feeling, so he thinks that I am trying to figure out what supplies to put in the car for you." Amy nodded slowly.

"Bleeding from the mouth, can tell that I am probably, internal. Bandages. painkillers. Morphine or Vicodin. Ribs are broke, Spleen maybe? I don't know? My knee is dislocated, I think? so bandages for that. It's hard to see, I think? I don't know. I think I'm tired now. I'm just going to take a nap now." Greg gripped the phone scared.

"Ed. Wordy. Get ready to go in. We need to get her out and to the hospital NOW. I want James alive. he deserves to rot in jail for what he did. Amy? Amy honey, Don't close your eyes, You hear me, Don't close them, open your eyes for me. Amy? Answer me sweetheart." Greg could hear Amy wheezing and James disgusted comments.

"Wake up you stupid whore. Wake up I said. UGH, Stupid Bitch! You are worthless. Do you understand me? WORTHLESS." James kicked her again in the back, and she let out a faint groan. He grabbed the phone from her limp hand and kicked her in the knee, making her start to cry in pain. He turned away from her.

"You talked to her. I want the car for us now. No tricks. Call back when the Car is ready." He slammed the phone down in its cradle and sat down on the couch to wait for the phone call. Greg grit his teeth before giving the ok for the car. He knew that James might get in the car, but he wouldn't be taking Amy with him anywhere.

"Eddie, Wordy. On my command. Sam, Jules inside, front door. Less lethal people. Medics are standing by. We got one chance to bring him down so we can get to Amy. Let's do this. Everyone ready?" They all called out ready as Greg gave the ok. Sam and Jules busted down the front Door just as Ed and Wordy rushed in the back door.

Wordy and Sam Pounced on James and handcuffed him while Jules covered them and Ed checked Amy. He checked her pulse and closed his eyes. He didn't feel one. He screamed for the medics to hurry the hell up. He vaguely heard Wordy Tell Greg that the subject was contained. He started doing some heavy praying. He couldn't do chest compressions because he didn't know how badly injured Amy was. He gave her a couple breaths, slightly encouraged when she took a shallow, weak breath on her own.

"COME ON! LET'S GO GET IN HERE. SHE NEEDS TO GET TO THE HOSPITAL AND SEE A DOCTOR. LET'S GO!" Ed stumbled back when Wordy grabbed him by the arm and gently moved him out of the way. The medics swarmed over Amy and started giving her an IV and oxygen. The team watched saddened by the news that there was barely a chance that she would live through the night. Ed was startled out of his reverie by a hoarse shout.

"STUPID BITCH WAKE UP. WAKE UP YOU STUPID SISSY! QUIT FAKING! I HOPE YOU DIE YOU STUPID TRAMP. YOU DESERVE TO-" James was knocked over backwards when Sam's fist connected with his jaw. The others conveinently turned their backs securing the scene. They knew Sam hit him, and they weren't about to tell.

"Guys! she is a load and run. Let's go. Someone get the rest of our gear. LET'S MOVE!" They rushed her out to the waiting ambulance and left speeding away. Greg and Spike were already waiting in the trucks, and After transfering James to a Squad car, the rest of the team got in and drove to the hospital. More to be there for Spike than anything else.

When they got there, Spike saw Amy's Parents waiting for news. He immediately ran to them and enveloped them in hugs. The rest of the team walked up slowly. They all said hello and sat down to wait. After they sat, A nurse came out and handed a clipboard to Spike without a word and left. Spike rolled his eyes and handed the clipboard to Amy's mom.

"This is a history form. They need it so they know what her health has been like." When you are done, Give it to the girl at the counter." Her mother nodded and filled it out quickly. She dropped it off at the front counter and then sat down to wait. The rest of the team left to debrief and Greg told Spike that he could debrief tomorrow. Spike thanked him and sat there in his uniform without the vest or guns. They all added their well wishes and left.

"Spike? Wordy and I will be back at the end of the shift to drop off your clothes and and your truck. Give her a big kiss from all of us. She'll pull through man. Don't worry about it." Spike nodded and shook their hands and sat down again to wait. He knew that it would be a while before they heard anything at all. He got coffee for the three of them and offered to pay for dinner from the cafe.

After several hours, a doctor came out to speak with her parents. Spike went with them into the consultation room. Spike had an awful feeling about the way the doctor was acting. He knew that usually when they brought people into the consulting room, it was to tell them that the family member had died. He kept that information to himself however, hoping that he was wrong.

"I am Dr. Carns. I was the attending on your daughters case. She was in really bad shape when she was brought in. Spike, What's your reason for being here? Are you on the case? I already sent all of the stuff over to the lab for processing." Spike shook his head and motioned for him to go on. The Doctor flipped open a chart and motioned to the parents.

"Your daughter has six broken ribs. She also has a dislocated knee. We had to remove her spleen in surgery and put her knee back into place. Her spleen was completely ruptured and that's where the internal bleeding was coming from. She has multiple bruises and a cut on her cheek where something cut her. We stitched it up."

"How long will she be here Doctor? When can we see her? Is she awake?" The doctor nodded at them. Spike was listening intently so he could relay information to the team, who he knew were probably waiting for a call from him. The doctor leaned back in his chair and consulted his chart. Spike was overjoyed that she was going to be ok.

"We want to keep her for about a week, and get her started on Physical therapy. She's going to have to use crutches and stay off her feet as much as possible. After a week, she will be able to go home. It will be about 2 months before she will be able to return to work. Probably three to be safe. Now it's my understanding from SGT Greg Parker that she was beaten by her ex boyfriend. Is there any possibility that he would try to drop by?"

"No Doctor, her ex boyfriend is currently locked up in the local jail. We were able to apprehend him and sent him downtown to be booked. He shouldn't be getting out anytime soon. I want an armed guard outside her room anyway as a precaution. Can I see her please? I want to see her before I have to take off back to the station to debrief."

The doctor nodded and led the way to Amy's room. Amy was laying in the bed asleep. Spike hung back and let her parents crowd around the bed first. Amy woke up slowly, blinking owlishly at her surroundings until everything came into focus. She hugged her parents lightly and talked to the Doctor briefly before he ledt to make rounds, promising to check on her. Spike stayed until the officer showed up and introduced them before he kissed Amy and left, promising to be back as often as he could.


	6. Chapter 6

Welcome to my life

Chapter 6:

Two months later, Amy was still hobbling around on the crutches and wearing a brace to keep her leg straight. It turned out that her knee was more damaged than the initial x-rays showed. She had to undergo another surgery to fix a couple of the ligaments and tendons. She had to take a leave of absence from work and from school. Her instructors were very understanding and agreed to allow her the leave of absence to make up work.

She had become a hermit in her own house, having her parents get her groceries for her since she couldn't drive. She stayed inside with her 2 cats and kept the curtains drawn and the doors locked. She wouldn't let anyone that came to visit in except her parents. She had her mother drop off work that she finished to the admissions office for her professors to pick up so she was able to keep caught up on the homework.

She wouldn't even let Spike in the house when he came to visit, which was every single day. It was getting to be a bit stifling in her opinion. They talked on the phone everyday and he left her little notes and gifts on the porch. One day it was a small stuffed animal, another it was a small box of candy. Sometimes it was just a little card to say that he loved her.

One day, Spike had had it. He had not seen Amy in a month, she hadn't answered his calls for three days, and he was fed up with it. He knew that it couldn't have anything to do with James because he was in prison. He had pleaded guilty to the crimes he was charged with and sentenced to a year in prison. Spike knew that he had no phone privileges so he couldn't get a hold of Amy. He had people on the inside keeping an eye on him.

He pulled in the driveway of Amy's home, laughing because he could have just as easily parked in his parents' driveway and got out, noticing that none of the lights were on at her place. He was a little concerned but forced himself to not panic. He had patrols running by every other hour checking on her. None of them had spotted her leaving. Her truck was still in the drive. He called her phone again and listened to it ring. Just when he was about to hang up, someone picked up.

"Hi Spike. I thought I told you I wasn't ready to see you or anyone else. Would you please respect that and don't roll your eyes at me." Spike rolled his eyes and smirked when she said that. He made his way to her porch and stepped up lightly as to not freak her out. He leaned against the railing and debated on whether to use the key she had given him. He decided against it for the moment.

"This is very true but you have not answered any of my calls in the past three days and as your best guy friend, and still hoping that I am your boyfriend, it's my job and duty to make sure you are ok. As well as an officer of the law. I know that you have been through a horrifying ordeal, I was there. So open your door up please, I am on your front porch and turn on some lights. Please Amy, Let me in. I miss you. Not to mention that I am slightly offended that you are ignoring me."

The door flew open. Amy was standing there in shorts and a T-Shirt, wobbling slightly on her crutches, but steady otherwise. Spike could tell that she was trying hard not to smile or laugh. She flicked on the porch light and turned away to allow Spike access into the house. Spike flipped on a couple lights and shut the door locking it behind him. Amy sat down on the couch gingerly and propped her leg up. She said nothing to him.

"Amy, I am sorry that I am barging in on you like this. You mean so much to me and for you to just, shut yourself off like this. It's not you. I love you too much to let you waste away. James is in jail. You are alive and doing better every day. I refuse to let you drown in your pity and your depression any longer. Can I take you out for dinner tonight? Besides I really kind of miss you. A lot."

Amy just stared at him. He loved her? She hadn't been out of the house in quite awhile. Preferring to have dinner with her parents at their place or hers. She hadn't showered in a week, and it was starting to show. Her hair was greasy and stringy, and she had very few clothes clean, her mother was coming over in the morning to help her wash clothes and clean since she really couldn't.

Spike leaned down and pecked her on the lips. He wasn't offended or even bothered by her appearance. He was surprised that no one from the hospital had made any follow up calls on her to make sure that she was adjusting. He planned on calling them up and chewing them out in the morning. He kissed her again. She smiled briefly before looking away. Spike saw hurt and sadness in her eyes.

"Spike, I'm all yucky and dirty. I barely have anything to wear. Mom's coming over tomorrow to help me pick up and clean. I'm just not in the mood to go out to eat. Please respect that." Spike nodded and flopped on the couch next to her. He had a plan and he was hoping that it wouldn't be a problem for her. He took her hands in his.

"I know. I am having Mexican delivered here to your door. I expected that you wouldn't want to go out, so Mexican was the backup plan. After we eat or maybe before, I am going to help you clean, I am going to wash your laundry and help you take a bath. I already called your mother and told her of my plan so she knows not to come over in the morning. I hope you don't mind."

"I should be angry with you. I should be REALLY angry with you. But I want company so badly right now that I am not going to turn down the offer. The Doctor said that I can start taking the brace off when I sleep. I can also take it off when I bathe. Would you help me into the tub in the bathroom before you order the food? I know you haven't ordered it yet." Spike nodded.

"Yeah I can do that. Come on. I will help you now and check on you frequently. I will order the food in about an hour. Sound fair? Oh I took the liberty of inviting Wordy, Shelly, his wife and their daughters over for dinner as well. Don't worry. I will take care of the house. Come on up to the bathroom with you." Spike walked behind her as she hobbled up the stairs.

"I really wish that you wouldn't have invited them, but like I said, I am starved for company. I love you too, ya know. Bout time you said it. You've been going crazy since day one. Admit it." Spike smiled and collected a towel, a pair of underwear, a bra, a pair of loose jeans and a comfy sweater for her to wear. He helped her ease into the tub and said he would be back in a half an hour to help her wash her hair and out of the tub.

When he left the bathroom, he quickly gathered all of the dirty clothes and towels from her room and the hall and took them to the Laundry room. There he separated them and threw the whites in to be washed, He stripped her bed and put fresh sheets on, re making the bed for her. He gathered all of the trash and garbage from the room and dumped it.

He went downstairs and started the dishes. There was so much to do, but he could handle it. He was thankful that there were not many dishes to wash. He set out fresh food and water for the cats; pet them for a couple minutes before getting the vacuum cleaner out and doing the carpets. When he was done, he changed the litter box, took all of the garbage out to the curb, and hurried upstairs to see Amy still soaking in the tub.

"Amy, Are you ready to wash your hair now honey?" Amy looked at him and nodded. Spike helped her stand and held her gently around the waist while she quickly shampooed and rinsed her hair. When she was done, Spike kissed her and helped her out of the tub. He wrapped a towel around her and carried her into her bedroom, setting her on the bed next to her clean clothes.

He left to switch clothes and she quickly dried off and got dressed, taking care to put the brace on under her jeans. When she was done, she found that Spike had put her slippers on the floor next to her bed and. She slipped them on and made her way down the hall. While she hobbled, she noted that the hall was free of dirty clothes and garbage. Spike had apparently been a very busy little boy.

When she finally made it downstairs, she found Spike folding her clothes and putting them in a basket. The kittens were pouncing on his feet, which were bare except for the socks. He had taken his boots off. He was wiggling his toes as he folded, enticing them and then yelping when one bit his toe. Amy giggled, causing Spike to turn around.

"You look a lot better. I was just finishing up folding some clothes. I uh, did a little cleaning while you were in the tub. I hope you don't mind. I wanted to help you out." He was cut off when Amy flopped into his lap and kissed him. They stayed like that for a few minutes before Amy leaned back and looked at him. She loved him. She couldn't deny it any longer.

"Thank you doesn't seem to be enough. It helps so much that you did this for me. Means so much to me. I just- Thank you." She laid her head down on his chest and started weeping. Spike hugged her close, protecting her. His heart broke for her. He knew that she still had a hard road ahead of her, but he would be there for as long as she would let him be.

"I know. I love you. I just ordered the food right before you came down. It should be here in about 20 minutes. Wordy and Shelly are on the way with the girls. They will be here in like 15. The girls like cats so, they will be ok. I know Shelly has been wanting to meet you for some time. She likes to meet everyone new that comes into our lives."

They sat on the couch for awhile, just snuggling together, taking comfort in each other's presence. After a few minutes, Socks and Sebastian, the cats leapt up and curled up in the middle. Spike got up to answer the door when the doorbell sounded, knowing that it had to be the Mexican food. He opened the door and paid for the food, before shutting it and putting the stuff on the table, getting the plates and silverware out.


	7. Chapter 7

Author's note:

I am SO SO SO SO SORRY for the lack of updates. I was helping out with a family member who has been ill and I have a computer again so I WILL be planning more updates. I know that you all might be rolling your eyes and saying Yeah right. I PROMISE MORE UPDATES! =)

NUMBER 2... I am currently working on the next couple chapters for Anytime you need a friend... They should be posted this weekend =)

Welcome to my Life:

Chapter 7

A few days later, Amy had made an important decision. She was going to go back to school. She was still using the crutches and was barely able to drive, but she had already taken off one semester due to James trying to run her life. She wasn't about to take another off if she could help it. She wanted to try to graduate on time if possible. Spike's schedule allowed for him to be able to drive her back and forth to classes. He had tried to talk Amy out of classes at first but she was stubborn.

Spike amazingly didn't try as hard as he normally would have to talk Amy out of classes, Which Amy found to be refreshing. He had learned his lesson the hard way with the whole security system fiasco. Amy was just as stubborn as he was at times about things that she was passionate about. Spike figured that it was easier to help her out instead of trying to talk her out of going to classes. He knew it was important to her. He just didn't want her to overdo it, even though he knew she would.

She had the weekend to go school supplies shopping and food shopping before she started classes. She was called Spike to see if he would be willing to take her to the stores before he had to go to work that afternoon. Surprisingly, he agreed. Spike didn't mind taking Amy places that she needed to go. Which Amy appreciated more than anything considering the fact that she was currently not able to drive. Secretly, he was glad that Amy had something to occupy her time instead of sitting at home.

Amy had gotten out of bed and showered slowly, since her knee was still healing. She had picked out a loose pair of jeans, and a yellow long sleeve sweater to wear. She decided to wear her sneakers and had to wait for Spike to come over to put them on for her. One of the few annoyances of having her knee in a brace still. She brushed out her hair and left it down rather than fuss with it. She put her glasses on and grabbed her purse, setting it next to the door for when they left.

Amy was taking seven classes this semester. Every single one of the classes was a lot of work and had a lot of books. Amy didn't mind though. She liked the idea of being busy. It would keep her mind off of the impending trial. Amy had already purchased a good book bag, and had gotten her books. The only things she really needed were pens and pencils and a planner. She had already drawn up a schedule and posted it on her fridge.

While she waited for Spike to come over, which she knew would take a while, because he was helping his father with some things Amy decided to grab a quick bite to eat and then call her parents to see if they wanted to come over for dinner later in the afternoon. She decided on just a bowl of cereal and a glass of Orange Juice with a banana as dessert. She wrote out a quick grocery list, making sure to list bananas. Spike was always eating the bananas. She picked up her cell phone when it rang.

"Hi mom. How are you today? I was just sitting down to have some breakfast. How's dad's leg doing? I hear John is home to pick up the kids." She could hear lots of voices over there and knew that her older brother had come home in order to pick up his kids for the summer. She made a mental note to get over there and see him as soon as possible. Her mother's response pulled her out of her musings.

"I'm fine. Your father's driving me nuts like always. Your brother wants to see you and meet Spike before he goes back home. He's leaving this weekend. What are your plans for today Amy? I am making spaghetti and meatballs. Not the same as Spike is used to I bet but you like it. The grandkids will be out in a short while as well, and I know that they will all want to see your new place." Amy laughed and nodded her head.

"Yeah I like your spaghetti mom. Always have. We will be over later tonight, probably around 5:30pm. Don't forget to make some garlic bread. And don't burn it pretty please. Tell the kids I love them. I can't wait for them to meet Spike. I will have to have them over for dinner at some point. When I come over I will show you a copy of my class Schedule." They shared a laugh at that finished chatting and hung up.

Amy had already started reading the first chapters of each book and making her own notes. She liked being ahead of the rest of the class. Spike tried to help, but mostly ended up distracting her. She often ended up telling him to go watch TV or go home or out with the team. She went out with them a few times with Spike and she liked hanging out with them all, especially Jules. She liked having other girls to talk to around.

She had a complicated schedule. Mondays and Wednesdays she was at the campus all day. From 9am until 10:30pm. Tuesdays and Thursdays, She was only there for 3 hours. Fridays She had 3 classes. It helped immensely that her classes were spread out a little bit. The only thing that she hated is that she had to be all over the campus. But when life hands you lemons, you have to make do. Amy was pulled from her thoughts by a knock at her door.

She didn't hear the door open nor did she hear Spike's voice call out. That left only someone that she either didn't know or someone that didn't feel comfortable just walking in. She made her way to the door, seeing the hazy shadow of someone standing on her porch. She picked up the phone, dialing Spike to see what was keeping him and opened the door to see two young men in suits on the porch. At first glance, they looked harmless. Then Amy noticed the little details about them that most people wouldn't have.

"Can I help you gentlemen?" The older of the two reached his hand out to shake her hand and Amy stepped back out of reaction. Catching herself, she apologized and settled in the rocking chair that she had put on the porch. The guys leaned against the railing. Amy looked over at Spike's house when a slammng door caught her attention and saw Spike hurrying out his parents' front door over to her porch. He hopped the railing, apologizing to Amy in the same breath; Amy couldn't get mad at him.

"Ms. Lindstrom. My name is Detective Maldez, and this is my associate, Detective Kirk. We are here to follow up with you on your complaint about your boyfriend James. As you know, he's currently in jail awaiting trial. He's made several threats so it's our job to investigate and inform you. Now, it's my understanding that he assaulted you at your place of employment approximately 4 months ago, is that correct? Why don't you tell us about again." Amy nodded and put up a hand to pause him.

"James is not my boyfriend. He is my ex-boyfriend. We were broken up when he viciously assaulted me at work. He doesn't seem to want to understand or accept that. I am moving on with my life and have someone else in my life that cares very deeply for me as I do for him. What threats has he made? And why am I only now hearing about them?" The two detectives didn't say anything. Spike dragged up the other chair and propped his feet on the railing, earning a small frown from Amy who then smiled at him letting him know that it was ok.

"Well? Why is she only now hearing about these so called threats? And what happened to Roy, I thought that he was investigating this as a special favor." The detectives looked at Spike as if he were a bug to be squashed. They didn't answer him either. After several minutes of waiting, Amy stood up slowly and made her way into her house to retrieve her purse. She came back outside and looked at Spike, who had gotten up the same time she had. She locked her door behind her and looked at the detectives.

"Gentlemen, I want you both off of my property immediately. You are telling me nothing of what I want to know. Therefore, I am no longer going to waste my time sitting here politely. I have other things that are a little more pressing and need my attention. Honey, are you ready to go? I need to get some things from the store and I told my parents that I would stop by for a few minutes and have dinner." Spike nodded and helped her down the steps from her porch and to the truck before turning back to the gentlemen.

"Gentlemen, I am an officer with the Police Strategic Response Unit. I want you gone from the property immediately. If you are still here when I get back, I will arrest you." Spike got in the truck locked it and called Ed, who was the only person that he knew of that would be around on short notice. He had a bad feeling about these so called detectives. The two men had turned to watch them leave.

"Ed here, what's up Spike? I thought you were heading out to the store with Amy. How about stopping by and visiting, Sophie has me doing diaper duty. I could use some comic relief." Spike bantered back and forth with him for a moment before getting down to business. He noticed that the two men had not yet gotten off the porch nor had they given any indication that they had heard his edict. This troubled Spike.

"Ed, Any possibility of taking a run past Amy's place?" He quickly explained what was going on as he pulled out of the drive and drove on their way to the mall. Ed could be heard handing the baby off to Sophie and getting his car keys. He said that he was going to Call Wordy to back him up and hung up the phone. Spike hung up his phone as well and smiled at Amy who was staring out the window. He picked up her hand to get her attention.

"Amy? I hope you don't mind that I took charge like that. There is something not quite right about those two guys. I don't think that they were really detectives. I hate to think of what could have possibly happened had I not been home. You've met Roy. Ed's brother. He's investigating your case for us as a special favor to Ed and me both." Amy nodded and looked at him. She rubbed her arms as though she suddenly got chilled.

Spike pulled her close and kissed her cheek before glancing at the road again. His heart hurt for her. She shouldn't need to go through all of this crap just to be happy. It made him hate James even more than he had before that moment. He worked really hard to not let his anger at James show to Amy because he didn't want her to think it was directed at her. He smiled when she wiped her cheek and stuck her tongue out at him.

"Don't you dare stick that thing out at me unless you plan to use it Amy. You know that it is not very nice to tease me sweetie. Here, put my jacket on. i don't want you to catch a chill." Amy smirked at him and shrugged into the jacket while looking out the window. Spike raised an eyebrow at her smirk and turned his attention back to the road. Amy looked back at him and patted his hand.

"Spike, we are in public. Otherwise I would use it. And you know it. Take that. I wasn't teasing you. It's not a threat. It is most definitely a promise."Spike barked out a laugh and squeezed her hand. Amy Smiled and sat back while rummaging around in her purse for her shopping list. Spike Turned on the radio on low to cut the silence. Suddenly one of Amy's favorite songs came on.

All those days watching from the windows  
>All those years outside looking in<br>All that time never even knowing  
>Just how blind I've been<br>Now I'm here, blinking in the starlight  
>Now I'm here, suddenly I see<br>Standing here, it's all so clear  
>I'm where I'm meant to be<p>

And at last I see the light  
>And it's like the fog has lifted<br>And at last I see the light  
>And it's like the sky is new<br>And it's warm and real and bright  
>And the world has somehow shifted<br>All at once everything looks different  
>Now that I see you<p>

All those days chasing down a daydream  
>All those years living in a blur<br>All that time never truly seeing  
>Things, the way they were<br>Now she's here shining in the starlight  
>Now she's here, suddenly I know<br>If she's here it's crystal clear  
>I'm where I'm meant to go<p>

And at last I see the light

And it's like the fog is lifted

And at last I see the light

And it's like the sky is new

And it's warm and real and bright  
>And the world has somehow shifted<br>All at once, everything is different  
>Now that I see you, now that I see you<p>

~Mandy Moore/Zachary Levi "I see the light"~


End file.
